The Look Book
by walkingproof
Summary: A collection of started stories and oneshots that haven't made it to being fully developed. Each chapter will hold a summary of what the story is about and what has been written so far. If enough people enjoy an idea it may be made into a full story, but this is mostly just random ideas that made it to paper. *Rated M to be safe for any possible fics*
1. The Breakdown

**Welcome to The Look Book  
**

 _but_ _first, let me give you a little bit of a breakdown..._

1\. Each chapter will be its own "story". This means that each idea will have its own chapter and won't go beyond that unless made into a story. Any exception would be cared for as an addition to the story and if I do not feel the need to truly publish I will just replace the chapter with the now longer and newest

2\. If you like it, comment. The only way I will know if that is a story worth publishing is if readers feel the same way I do about it. So let me know! Let your words flow through your fingers!

3\. harass me in the comments for not turning something into a full blown

4\. Have an idea and think it would work for a story but you aren't comfortable enough to publish your works just yet? PM me and if I have the time and feel I could do something with your idea I will attempt to write it (with full agreement and credit). I mean I'm not one of those authors that have million-dollar ideas all the time and sometimes writing something else is a nice break to get the creative juices flowing

5\. Don't judge me too hard, but constructive criticism is always welcomed.

 _Now_ _that we have that pesky list out of the way, let's get to it!_


	2. Background Noise

_Bellamy has the fans, the money, and the girls. He's got everything but his best friend. So, when she finally decides to move to LA Bellamy couldn't be happier, especially with his new tour coming up. But he didn't realize just how much damage being in his life could cause, and now his best friend is on every gossip website and he's to blame. Can they navigate their way through each press cycle or will the true darkness of fame tear them apart?_

* * *

 **BACKGROUND MUSIC  
**

The boy with tousled brown curls was waiting impatiently. He was wearing out the carpet with the amount of pacing he'd done in the last hour. He hadn't expected for her flight to be delayed but with the way his luck had been panning out lately, it wasn't even that much of a shock.

"Bellamy."

The boy turned and looked at his body guard Lincoln. He was built and had definitely chosen the correct profession, if only he hadn't started banging his sister three months ago. It had taken Bellamy awhile to come around to the idea, his best friend being the main drive behind that force. The best friend that he was currently waiting to pick up after spending the last three years begging her to come out to LA to see him.

Bellamy had left his hometown Nashville in Tennessee after being discovered at eighteen years old. Most people thought it would be hard leaving family behind but that wasn't the case for him, it was leaving behind his best friend since middle school. Clarke Griffin had started out as the bane of his existence and many years at each other's throats had come to a halt once she had befriended his little sister. It turned out that while Octavia and Clarke got along well, her and Bellamy just happened to fall into an easy friendship that over the years, only grew stronger. She was the reason he had the fame and success that he did. She had pushed him to go to LA and follow his passion for music while she went to SCAD for her love of art.

So, he packed everything up and brought his little sister with him. His mom never gave it a second glance because she was too strung out to care. So, the years went by and after Bellamy's first single his name ended up at the top of the charts. The world fell away after that, he learned the hard lessons and his inner circle became even smaller over time. But Clarke had always been the center of it even with two thousand five hundred miles between them.

After much begging and colluding with Octavia he had finally convinced her to come to LA, which was why he had been pacing in the first-class lounge for the past half hour and was now staring at his body guard with minor annoyance.

"Yeah?"

Lincoln had a knowing look as he watched the guy he worked for and had come to know quite well over the last two and half years look completely mad as he paced the lounge earning glares from awaiting passengers. But Lincoln also knew that Bellamy was trying his best to lay low from anything leaking out to social media about where he was, he wanted to be able to be just Bellamy. Not a multiplatinum recording artist.

"You have a small fan coming your way," Lincoln said in a low voice.

"Excuse me." A small voice said behind Bellamy causing him to turn around. When he saw her, he bent down so they were eye level.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, I know the last thing you probably want to do is take a picture but my daughter is a huge fan." A woman that looked to be the little girl's mother was looking down at him with her phone already out.

Bellamy could already see the napkins tucked behind her phone, which he was sure she would ask him to sign. "Of course, who could say no to this cutie. What's your name?"

"Annabelle." The woman replied.

Bellamy gave her a pointed look, but it also became aware who was driving this train. "Well Annabelle, would you like to take a picture with me?"

The little girl nodded and Bellamy felt a smile form on his face. He stood up and put his hand in his pocket pulling out his phone. "If it is okay with you and your mom I'd love to take a picture of us together and post it on my twitter." He looked over at the girl's mother whose mouth was slack but nodding so he looked down at Annabelle.

"Please!" She jumped up and down a little bit her loose curls bouncing.

Bellamy bent down and put his phone out in front of them and the little girl was smiling so wide he was sure her cheeks would hurt in a little bit. He took three pictures, one of them smiling and making faces in two others. He let the little girl pick one and promised her that he would post it later and that he was sure her mom would know where to find it.

"Bellamy." Lincoln's deep voice broke through him wrapping up his encounter with the little girl. Bellamy looked over at him and Lincoln just tipped his head towards the left side of the lounge where arrivals come in.

"Excuse me, I have to leave now but it was very nice meeting you, Annabelle." He held his hand out and when she shook his hand he bent down and dropped a quick kiss on the back of her hand and shot her a wink before turning around even though he wanted to abandon everything right there and go see his best friend.

When he turned he saw a petite blonde rummaging through her purse. The dead giveaway that it was Clarke was the paint splattered shorts. He was only a few long strides from her when she looked up with a phone in hand and saw him.

"Bell!" She froze. She looked shocked before it wore off and she smiled.

He left no time before closing the distance and pulling her in for a tight hug. They both held onto each other so tightly, almost as if both of them worried the other would disappear and was never real. It was like she fit perfectly into his arms and the way her face was buried into his neck. Her hair was longer than it used to be and she looked good. There was only so much a web cam could give but it was never as good as seeing it in person. She made him feel balanced and having her back was the best thing he could have hoped for. He needed something good in the middle of all the press and getting ready for his first tour.

Lincoln was already grabbing Clarke's stuff that had fallen to the floor when he had pulled her into a hug. Bellamy picked up the last bag and put his arm around her as they quickly made an exit. "We'll talk in the car on the way home. Too many people."

That was all it took for Clarke to understand. She knew Bellamy loved what he did but he didn't like the celebrity status that came with it, and with that status came the inability to have a private life.

* * *

 _*PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS NOT A FINISHED STORY*_


	3. Light In A World of Darkness

_After Clarke's parents die she starts to piece together that it wasn't an accident, it was murder. Her powers soon start to surface and she has no idea what is happening. Turns out her best friend since Middle School was actually sent by the Clave to protect her, but no one will tell her what she needs protecting from. Bellamy and Clarke go on the run after demons start showing up to try and take her, he calls them hunters. While running from things that go bump in the night she has to piece together the true reasoning behind everything._

* * *

 **Light In A World of Darkness**

You could hear her ragged breath and the sound of shoes hitting the pavement. Her muscles were burning and her body was screaming at her, but in no way could they stop. They had been found and she wouldn't let them take her.

"Clarke, come on!" A hand latched onto hers and jerked her forcing her to run even faster. Her best friend had a death grip on her, if it was any other time she was sure she would be screaming from the pain. But the fear and the beating of her heart kept the realization away.

"Bellamy we're right out in the open!" She realized looking around. It was in the dead of night and they were the only two on the road. She was mentally cursing herself for choosing such a low populated city, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Her eyes were searching frantically for any option they had to hide. An old church came into view and her hand shot out, "There, the church!"

They dropped their hold on one another and pushed themselves even faster. She started to hear their breathing. It was the only sound they made, no sound of feet to the pavement or yelling. They were silent and they were hunters, she knew she only had so much time to get into the church before they grabbed her.

Bellamy reached the church first and tried the door. "Bellamy!" She yelled panicking.

His eyes connected with hers, "Are you sure this will even work?" he yelled back to her.

"It has to. I mean I may be new at this whole witch thing, but they're demons. Demons can't enter churches, right?" Bellamy took a step back and tried to kick the door open but it barely budged. Clarke turned to look behind them, she saw them coming up the lawn and the panic rose within her. "Bellamy!" she yelled in warning.

"Fuck Clarke, it won't open we'll need to go around!" He grabbed her hand and he cleared the railing and she followed landing with a soft thud on the ground. He was already pulling her up before she even got her footing. She stumbled but he grabbed her elbow and helped keep her upright. Relief flooded into her when she saw the single door on the backside of the church.

Bellamy left her side and ran up to the door. He planted his foot and kicked it in, she mentally filed away that they should probably pay for that after all of this was over. She hears him yelling and the sound of clicking sends ice down her spine. She felt a hand swipe at her arm and the fear engulfed her. She reached her hand out to Bellamy and he grabbed it jerking her inside giving just a small space between her and hunters. Her eyes squeezed tight hoping and praying that what she believed would be true.

"Holy shit." His breathless voice engulfed her after a moment. She hadn't realized that she was completely wrapped up in his arms. He had shielded her from the door. She slowly removed herself from his arms and finally took a close look at the hunters.

Their skin was gray and you could see the veins under their paper thin skin. They had slits where their noses should have been. Their yellow teeth pointed and sharp as razors glistened at her. The stood at the doorway and continued to stare at her. When they breathed in it sounded like clicks but they never said a word, they were silent. It was like a forcefield kept them from entering the building.

"Clarke, come on." She felt him tug on her hand but she seemed transfixed at the sight of them. It only took a second before her head turned after he coaxed her into the sanctuary. They were both still trying to catch their breath and calm their hearts. "Take a seat in a pew, i'm going to try and see if I can find some food or something."

Clarke felt mild panic when he left her sight. He was the only reason she even made it this far and wasn't dead in a ditch or taken by the hunters. She still wasn't sure exactly what they wanted, but it had something to do with her family that much was certain. Her hand started to throb and she wrung her hands together. Everything was just so much to take in, finding Kane's body dismembered was still burned into the back of her eyelids. He hadn't even wanted to help her but he had made a promise now he was dead all because magic ran through her veins.

She looked around the church, it felt odd being in one again. She hadn't been in one since her dad's funeral and that had been hard enough. She leaned forward and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes until she saw stars, none of this made sense. Why was she left to try and understand this on her own. She had never been more thankful for Bellamy. She felt bad about hating him so much at first, and part of her did still feel betrayed. He had become her best friend to protect her. She was his assignment and the thought still caused knots to form in her chest.

"Hey i couldn't find much but i did find some communion wafers and some shitty wine." The huge jug of wine in one hand and the box of communion wafers in the other. He walked over and took a seat on the ground and Clarke joined him. He had managed to find some mismatched mugs to pour the wine in and the box of wafers left open between them. Bellamy dug in and Clarke grabbed a wafer between her fingers. She always hated these, the felt spongy yet tasted like cardboard. If this was what Jesus tasted like no wonder the human race never turned into cannibals.

"You okay?" His voice was soft but jarring her from her thoughts. She looked at him and put the wafer in her mouth chewing. It absorbed all the saliva in her mouth she had to take a drink of the wine to help get it down.

"I still don't understand why everyone around me keeps dying." The statement hung in the air for a beat, "What is so special about me? If there are witches all over why are they so determined to find me?"

Bellamy shrugged, "All Kane would tell me was that your family was different from the rest. But you know he didn't like me much so getting any information from him was practically impossible."

"He didn't hate you." She attempted with a sad smile.

"You don't have to spare my feelings Clarke. He called me _stray_ if i recall correctly...multiple times." He dismissed.

She found herself smiling, "Well you are adorable like a puppy." He gave her a mock glare as she tore the wafer in her fingers into tiny pieces. There was a silence between them that was deafening, she figured now would be the time to apologize, "I'm sorry for slapping you."

"Clarke-" He attempted.

"No, this is important." Her eyes raised to look at his, "I'm sorry for the things i said. I know that you never meant to hurt me and that you truly do want to protect me even if it wasn't your job." She chewed on her bottom lip, "It's just...you were the only family i had left. They took that from me and i find out that you're not _just_ my best friend but my protector and i was your job, basically."

"It was never _just_ a job." He set his drink down. "Yes i was assigned to protect you, but becoming best friends wasn't part of the assignment."

"Did my mom know?" He went to say her name again in hopes she would drop the question, "Bellamy, did my mom know?"

He sighed in defeat, "Yes, she knew." Clarke wasn't sure how she felt about that, she didn't feel right being mad at her mom because she was dead now. What good would it do? She'd already lost her mom and dad and that was what started all of this, a damn obituary. "Don't be mad at her Clarke."

She looked at him, "I guess that explains why she liked you so much."

He laughed, "Yeah i guess so."

She asked him what their next move was going to be but he told her that for now she needed to sleep. He sat on the ground while she laid along the pew. She put her hand over his shoulder and he squeezed her hand, "I'm glad you're here." She fell asleep not long after not realizing just how exhausted she was and Bellamy sat there with a mix of emotions. His heart ached for her but he was glad he was assigned to her because he knew he could keep her safe, that he would do anything for her.


End file.
